


We Have to Cancel

by hotcocoa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Midorima and Takao's wedding day.</p>
<p>It's also a bad day for Cancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have to Cancel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a beautiful suggestion that my friend (@adorabubbly on tumblr) made: "Okay but a fic in which it's their wedding day and IT'S A SUPER BAD LUCK DAY FOR HIM and he's like WE HAVE TO CANCEL." Honestly I'm just so honored to have had this opportunity.

“You’re—you’re not serious, right?” Midorima’s stomach dropped at the tone of Takao’s voice and he looked up to see his fiancé staring at him in disbelief. Takao turned to Kuroko. “He’s not serious, right?!”

Midorima blanched. “Kazunari, I—”

“I told you not to bring that today!” Takao shouted, pointing at the object Midorima was holding in his left hand. He shook his head. “I can’t take this anymore, Midorima!”

Takao seemed to move in slow motion as he brushed past Midorima, who was frozen in place. He tried to form words with his lips, to say something, anything to stop his fiancé storming _up_ the aisle…away from him. Away. _This is wrong,_ he thought. _This is wrong, I’m wrong, this is my fault, this is—_

“Shin-chan!” Midorima’s eyes flew open and he saw a concerned Takao hovering above him. “Are you okay?!”

Midorima blinked several times as he found his bearings— _I’m at home, it’s fine, Takao is here, everything is fine_ —and reached for his glasses, trying to maintain his composure. “Yes, of course, I—” He pushed his glasses onto his face and cut himself off in surprise as his hand made contact with his face and found it wet.

“You’re crying, Shin-chan…” Takao said softly. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Apparently there was no denying it. “It was nothing,” Midorima replied brusquely, automatically reaching for his phone to check Oha Asa’s horoscope.

Takao was saying something but Midorima didn’t hear it. His heart leapt into his throat even as his face settled into a hard mask. “Kazunari,” he said quietly.

Takao paused and saw what Midorima was doing. “Oh, no, Shin-chan, really—?”

“We have to cancel,” Midorima whispered, staring at his phone where the word _Cancer_ was listed right there at the bottom, below every other sign. He vaguely felt Takao’s hand fall onto his shoulder and rub it soothingly, but his mind was going through every possible horrifying scenario until it landed on an image of Takao shouting, walking away from him—

Midorima dropped his phone and pressed his fingers to his eyes. “We have to cancel,” he said more firmly.

“Hey, Shin-chan, it’ll be okay,” Takao said warmly. He picked up Midorima’s phone. “Let’s see what your lucky item is.” There was some rustling and then Midorima could swear he _heard_ Takao grin. “Look, Shin-chan!” he said triumphantly, thrusting the phone in front of Midorima’s face.

Midorima removed his fingers from his eyes and barely had time to read it for himself before Takao announced, “A ring! Come on, is there anything more perfect for your wedding day?”

Midorima had to grudgingly admit that, despite being in last place, that _did_ portend good luck for the day. But when he glanced back at the screen, his expression soured. “Yes, but it says my lucky color is silver,” he said unhappily. “Our rings are gold.”

Takao considered for a moment. “Okay!” he said brightly. “You stay right here and I’ll be back.”

“Takao, what are you doing?” Midorima asked exasperatedly as his fiancé pulled on pants and a jacket. “We should just cancel the wedding and re—”

“Nope!” Takao kissed a huffy Midorima on the nose. “I’m getting married to you today and it will go perfectly because you will be there.” Midorima blushed and Takao smiled. “I’ll be back soon, okay? I just have some last-minute errands to run.”

“Well then I should come with you,” Midorima insisted, making to get out of bed.

“Nope!” Takao insisted again, placing a gentle restraining hand on Midorima’s chest. “If you have such bad luck today, it’s safest for you to stay in bed,” he declared. He handed Midorima the book he was currently reading from the bedside table. “Stay here and read and I’ll be back soon.”

Midorima took the book unhappily. “Are you sure—”

“Yep!” Takao called cheerfully with a wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Midorima pressed his fingers to his temples and groaned. _Today will be fine_ , he tried to tell himself. _Scorpio is fifth, and this is as much Takao’s day as it is mine_. The thought calmed him down enough that he was able to open his book to where he left off and start reading.

But it didn’t take long before he found himself reading the same line over and over as thoughts began to intrude on his mind. _Is the fact that my lucky item is a ring really enough if it’s gold? What if my lucky item WASN’T a ring? What if—_ He put the book down and swallowed. _If my lucky item was something ridiculous, would Takao really be okay with it? On our wedding day? What if I tried to bring—I don’t know—_ He tried to think of something ridiculous. _—a boulder to the altar?_ Oha Asa had never assigned a boulder as a lucky item, but who was to say she wouldn’t? How would Takao react to that? What if he…

Midorima looked down at the sheets gripped tightly between his fingers. He tried to tell himself that Takao had never expressed any kind of negativity towards his compulsion—teasing, sure, especially when they were younger, but never true animosity— _but what if he just didn’t express it? What if he was really fed up with it? What if—?_ Midorima’s head snapped up towards the door, eyes filled with a terror that he would never show to anyone (except maybe Takao), but he was alone right now, and maybe he would be alone for the rest of his life— _where did Takao go? Where did he go? He said he would be right back but what if—what if—_

The front door banged open and a loud “helloooo!” rang out into the apartment. Midorima sagged back against the headboard with relief and berated himself. _Of course Takao wouldn’t leave, he loves you, he—_

“Shin-chan!” Takao’s brightly smiling face appeared in the door and it was like the sun had appeared in their bedroom. “Are you ready to get going? We need to get to the hotel early to make sure everything’s in order, but I don’t want you to worry about anything, okay?” Takao pulled Midorima out of bed and pushed him to the closet.

Midorima stared at the clothes in front of and could feel the panic rising in his chest. “Takao,” he said, turning to look down at his lover, “please, do you really think—”

“It’ll be fine, Shintarou,” Takao said softly, taking Midorima’s untaped right hand into his own. “I’m getting married to _you_. How could that possibly go wrong?”

“But the rings—” Midorima insisted.

Takao put a finger to Midorima’s lips and sighed. “I wanted this to be a surprise, but I should have known you would need the comfort of knowing,” he said, sliding a hand into his pocket and drawing out a small box.

“What—” Midorima started, but cut himself off this time as Takao opened the box. Midorima’s eyes widened as he took in its contents: there, sitting on the black velvet, were their wedding rings, exactly as they had picked them out months before, but now—

Midorima’s breath caught in his chest.

Now they were silver.

For a while, Midorima could do nothing but stare as his heart welled up with emotion. When he was finally able to move his eyes from the box, he snapped them up to Takao’s triumphantly smiling face. “Kazunari,” he whispered, “how…”

“It’s your wedding day,” Takao stated simply. “It should be perfect, shouldn’t it?”

Even if he had wanted to stop himself, he couldn’t. Midorima leaned forward and caught Takao’s lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey through it everything he was feeling that he would never be able to express with words. When he pulled back, he was slightly breathless, but that didn’t stop him from saying, “Of course it will be perfect.” He looked earnestly into Takao’s smiling, bright blue eyes. “I’m getting married to _you_. How could that possibly go wrong?”


End file.
